The color of Gunmetal
by improbus
Summary: Shinji is not adopted by anyone, instead child services send him to another country where he turns into a child soldier. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, if I did you would never have read this and the storyline would have been different.

Summary: Alright, there are plenty of stories out there where Shinji is found by someone and becomes a double gun toting, katana wielding killer of demons. While there is nothing really wrong with that, I decided to do something more realistic. Meaning that when he was abandoned by dear old daddy, he was taken in by child services. Who promptly put him with a family, then because of the UN and its policies to increase world wide cooperation, stuck him with a family in Kajikistan. He then became a child soldier and by the age of fourteen is a child mercenary for whoever pays the bills. This took a little longer than I thought, so on onto the story. Or a short prelude. Whatever.

The color of gunmetal

by improbus

Prologue: What kind of name is that?

_Line up the top of the front sight with the top of the back sight._

Bullets whizzed past around and overhead, several clipped the ground right in front of him.

_Concentrate on the front sight._

The enemy shooter was blazing away at his postion, the rounds were getting closer.

_Still concentrating on the front sight, bring it around till it's where you want the round to go._

The shooter was getting better, several bullets clipped his clothing as they went on their merry way.

_The front sight was on the shooter's face, still concentrating on the front sight, gently squeeze the trigger._

One round grazed his face, another his leg.

_The roar of the gun, the recoil as the pistol bucks in his hand, steadying the gun and bringing it back on target._

The entire exchange had taken perhaps three seconds. The man in the prone position slowly got back to his feet keeping the pistol ready in a two-handed grip the entire time. The gun the shooter had held lay at the top of the sandbag bunker, the shooter himself had fallen back inward when he was hit. Advancing caustiously, he picked his way over to the bunker and looked inwards. The shooter's brains were splattered against the back wall, and his corpse lay on the bottom of the sandbags.

It was over. This had been the last position that had needed to be taken. But, he wouldn't relax his guard while he was in the field, that would be a quick way to an early grave. Hearing a noise behind him, he turned quickly beginning the process over again.

"Woah, easy there Kid. I ain't the enemy." It was Dirk. One of the other mercenaries assigned to this misson. They had taken to calling him The Kid because of his age. And Dirk was not Dirk's real name either, they used false names to hide their identity in case of retaliation.He had been friendly enough. He gave a nod of greeting.

"Got one eh? Good one less of these bastard militia to try and kill us."

"Have we been recalled?" His voice sounded odd, unused. It took him a moment to remember that it had been almost 3 days since he had used it last.

"Yeah, I hear that they actually got real food and mail this time."

He had no need of either, though the first would be nice change. He never got mail.

"C'mon, we had better hurry otherwise the others will get all the grub."

They quickly made their way across the remnants of the former druglord's compound. Since he was indisposed they had little to fear, yet still made their way carefully. Arriving at camp, they found that both rumours were true. They quickly fought their way through the crowd of mercenaries to get to the grub and then fought their way back out again. That in itself was a heroic effort since they were not above stealing real food off of another's plates. During the meal mail call was held and as names were called the lucky mercenaries went up and got their mail. It took a moment before he realized he had indeed heard his name called.

"Shinji Ikari!...Shinji Ikari!...Are you here?!"

Shinji got up, dusted himself off, and walked over to collect the first mail he had gotten in a long time. He walked back over to his meal and put the letter away in his pocket for reading later the semi-privacy of his tent.

There was a few moments of silence before...

"...What the hell kind of name is that?"

Author's Notes beyond this point...

Alright, this is my first story put on any fan site. I know its short, its a prologue, one that I will be adding to eventually. I know it's got holes bigger than...well I can't say that on this site. Please reveiw as usual, give me ideas, nicely, be a bitch about it and I'll ignore it. I will try to get the first actual chapter out soon. I got school thoguh so I'm not sure yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. Wish I did though.

Chapter 1: Is he serious?

"Excuse me... Are you Shinji Ikari?"  
"Yes Ma'am." The voice was slightly mechanical, it also had an odd accent to it which was strange. _I mean hes Japanese, we're speaking Japanese, whats the problem?_ That and the kid almost seemed to be at attention, as if she was his superior officer. How amusing, was he that scared of people?  
Except he had called her 'ma'am'. She couldn't let that one pass.  
"Don't call me that! You'll make me sound old!"

"What should I call you then ma'am."

She couldn't be sure, but she thought that last ma'am was on purpose. A narrowing of eyes later she replied, "How about Misato, that work?"

"Acceptable."

She was now offically sure he was messing with her.

"Anyways, have you been waiting long? I know I was a little late but-"

"Two hours, thirty seven minutes."

A stray wind blew through the station.

"...Pardon?"

"Two hours, thirty sev-"

"I know but the train schedule said that train 43 wouldn't arrive till 3:15!"

"The letter said to arrive as soon as possible. I saw the oppurtunity to arrive earlier than planned. I arrived to find, as expected, no one here. However I arrived only fifteen minutes prior to train 43. Therefore even if I had been on train 43, I still would have arrived two hours, twenty two minutes ago."

"...Sorry?"

"I assume you have transportation to NERV."

While that was phrased like a question Misato was sure that was a statement, it almost seemed a threat. Naw.

"Yeah, its that blue Alpine over there.."

She turned and walked over to the car and unlocked the driver side. Climbing she realized another thing. He was carrying all of his bags, the passenger side and trunk was still locked.

_Way to go Misato,_ she thought as she opened the side door and the trunk, _first impression the Commander's son gets of me is my being late and forgetting to help him carry his stuff._ Mentally banging her head against the wheel, she started the car as he got settled into the passenger seat.

"So looking forward to seeing your dad again?"

"No." That mechanical voice was slightly spooky and still had that accent.

"Oh come on! How can you not look foward to see your own father?"

"I was left at a train station when I was four. Child Services found me and put me with a family in Kyushu. The UN then stepped in and sent me to a Kazahkstani family to help promote world peace and unification."

_Damn, I knew I should have read that file Ritsuko left me!_

With nothing to say to that piece of information the drive passed in silence until they arrived at NERV. When the great doors closed behind them Misato handed Shinji the pamhlet detailing what NERV did. Or so she thought.

"No dammit I don't know what the Human Genome Capablitity Committe is and I don't think I want to!"

As the ride descended past the armor of the base, a great pyramid shaped building appeared.

"Impressive isn't it, eh Shinji?"

"No, ma'am."

"What!? Why not?"

"It appears to be very hard to defend. Additionally it is very distinctive and appears to be more of a temple than say a military location. It would also not have been cost effetcive."

"...Why would you think of those things and in that order?"

"It is my job ma'am."

"What job requires that?"

Shinji looked confused at this.

"Why a soldier ma'am. Is that not what you are?"

"Yeah, but your a kid, your too young to be a soldier!"

"Not in Kazahkstan ma'am."

Misato grew quiet for a moment, then something hit her,

"Hey, don't call me ma'am!"

Moving through th halls of NERV turned out to be more of a problem than expected.

And infinitatly more irratating.

"Ma'am, we have passed by this point three consecutive times ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am dam-"

With a swoosh, the door in front of them opened and a woman in a one piece bathing suit stepped out.

"Misato, you still cannot find your way, eh?"

"Rits-"

"Ritsuko Akagi, age 32, true hair color brown, lives at 1551 Sendo Street, Apratment C. Doctorates in Computer Sciences, Health Sciences and three other various subjects."(AN: I'm too lazy right now to think of actual things that pretain to NERV idea, when I redo this story I'll fix it.)

A solid round of blinking occurs.

"Just how do you know that?"

Shinji smiled.

"I know a great many things."

Unnerved by the boy Ritsuko bid them enter the elevator and after a short ride in which all inside (excepting Shinji) were unnerved, the elevator let them out onto a walkway. As they reached the halfway point the gloom was abruplty lifted as lights blazed on. And a massive purple head showed itself.

"Does this have a purpose to it or is this another way to delay informing me why I am here?"

the cold mechanical voice asked.

And another cold mechanical voice answered.

"You are here to pilot it boy."

Ritsuko and Misato stepped back as actual hate shone in Shinji's eyes as he turned to face the speaker. His voice coming out in a hiss.

_"Father"_

Author's Notes: This is the first actual chapter. Again, this is short. I did not mean it this way. I have no idea what happened. It seemed like it was going to be far longer than it turned out. I also realize how vague and odd this chapter turned out. That and to me it seemed my writing style changed. I had to stop in the middle of writing this so thats why it happened. I had a change in moods during the pause and became irratated at this story which is one of the reasons it sucks. To reveiwers thank you for the reviews. I would appreciate ideas for this story as the ones I had now seem blah. Email me with ideas you have. Also while I can enjoy writing, I also enjoy editing so if anyone wants to have something edited or knows someone who wants something edited, send me an email. All right, I'll shut up now.


End file.
